girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Girl Genius Wiki
General conversations about the wiki have been moved to our forums. This page can now be used to discuss the Main Page itself. ---- I actually thought the colspan was working, it just could have done with some fiddling elsewhere to keep the banner from overlapping. Maybe adding more height to the stuff above it, thus pushing it down beyond the bottom edge? -Acacia 22:37, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :The colspan is back. In order for it to display correctly, the rowspan on the image had to be changed. --mnenyver 22:50, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Although this is a very good name for the front page (wasn't the one I voted for but I still like it a lot), it is a bit un-aesthetic for the page to be reached via redirect. I'd prefer to see it restored to "Main Page" and then have a nicely dressed up "Department of Almost Certainly True History" banner at the very top of the page. Is there a problem with doing that that I'm missing? -- that old bearded guy 01:09, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :I've taken a look at other wikis, and apparently the convention is that the main page is normally reached by a redirect; thus, the main page of the Green Lantern Wiki is "Green Lantern Wiki", redirected from "Main Page". Thus, what I am doing at the moment is to move the main page to "Girl Genius Wiki" while using an image (compare the Watchmen wiki) to give the longer title, "The Department of Almost Certainly True History". :At the moment, a message saying "Redirected from The Department..." is appearing. Apparently, there is a wiki-wide option that made "The Department..." and not Main Page the real main page. As a sysop, I should be able to change that option, and remove the non-aesthetic redirect message momentarily. Also, it is apparently possible to suppress the "Girl Genius Wiki" title bar, as the Watchmen wiki does this. --Quadibloc 14:14, 14 March 2009 (UTC) *shrugs, looks helpless* I'm not the only person editing this site! If someone has a nice design, they should use it. :P --mnenyver 11:20, 2 April 2008 (UTC) (moving poll discussion to Category_talk:Polls) Fourth Box With the new side menus, "Places to Start" seems redundant. What should we put there? --mnenyver 12:24, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Add Links to Page-by-Page Forum and Comics? One suggestion for the front page is links to the most recent comics and the forums for those comics. The functions I read about when adding the forum links to the chronology pages should allow that to be automatically generated (possibly with glitches if the page load time spans midnight). The latest poll has 93 votes, but very few people are contributing. I think page-by-page forum links would encourage interactivity and might get a few more contributors. Does this seem like a good idea? How many days of history sbould be included? -- Argadi (Who won't work on this until I get home and recover from vacation. This link is slow, this keyboard is frustrating, the screen is small, and the other activities are more fun.) :I like that idea, but it would be best done with DPL, which is something I had to remove from the main page due to the load it was causing with Wikia. I think I have to reformat this page anyway to conform to the new Monaco format, but I haven't looked into that yet. It may be that we can use DPL with the new system. --mnenyver 03:09, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know DPL, but I have a non-DPL prototype in my sandbox. Argadi 17:08, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, nicely done! I haven't combed the code for any possible issues, but it looks like a good solution. I'll continue the reply on your sandbox talk page. --mnenyver 00:25, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Toggling the "Recent Discussions"? Anybody see a way of getting the "Recent Discussions" box to update short of trivial edits to the main page? -- that old bearded guy 01:04, 25 October 2008 (UTC) : What did you see? Did the "create" link not change to a "join" link? It's probably a caching issue for the wiki, I read some where that some pages are cached but I don't know the details. Argadi 11:33, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::Sometimes it doesn't change to join, other times the create link doesn't even get created. Yah, almost certainly something with caching, but I'm not enough of a wikitechie to know what to do about it. -- that old bearded guy 04:02, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Spacing There's too much spacing at the top. Anyone familiar enough with the templates to fix this? Ordinary 10:01, 6 November 2008 (UTC) : I don't see it. Are you using an ad-blocker? If not, where do you see the space? Argadi 10:12, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Replacing poll section It appears polls are non-functioning indefinitely. Hy iz a sad Jäger. Until that functionality returns, what about replacing that section with a list of wanted projects? --mnenyver 18:20, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Suggestions for new: * Article on speech bubbles (Zarchne) * Site redesign ** temp logo needs to be replaced ** colors should be more in tune with "gaslamp fantasy" ** front page layout should conform to new Wikia skins * new templates ** cite ** spec ** cleanup Suggestions for cleanup: *Tarsus Beetle *Agatha Heterodyne *Gilgamesh Wulfenbach ---- (above due to Mnen, I think). Could we integrate the "help needed" or other project/task feature rather than doing a completely hand-maintained todo list directly on the page? ⚙Zarchne 21:44, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :: Oh, definitely. So, go with this? Which projects should be listed? --mnenyver 16:29, 17 November 2008 (UTC) The new design Some minor quibbles: * The discussions and welcome boxes overlap slightly on 1024×768 resolution. * Needs color! * I don’t think we should have the chat box on the main page, which ought to look professional and complete. Ordinary 10:34, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ** One problem with the chat box is that clicking on join the chat doesn't put you in a place to join the chat - it brings up help for the shout box. But I'll agree that it doesn't appear to me that even if it worked, it would really be needed on the main page. --Quadibloc 16:47, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::My catch-all replies: ::* I'm aware of the issues with resolution -- unfortunately, Wikia's Monaco skin sets the column widths. Having our own table on the main page was technically against user policy (it interfered with ad placement), which is why it had to be switched to their custom left and right column tags. I will see what I can do about making one or both elements fluid rather than static in width and still keep both items at the top. ::* On color -- ideally, I'd like subtle graphical elements worked in to the section headers, similar to this: lostpedia.com. If anyone out there can make us some custom images, that would be great. Otherwise, it will have to wait until I have time to apply my poor artistic skills. ::* ShoutBox -- the idea was to promote use of this widget and present an image of accessibility. Many well-designed sites incorporate a ShoutBox on the main page, so I'm not sure I see the complaint there. As far as I'm aware, there's no way to incorporate the real ShoutBox interface on to a page. I think this was intentional. If anyone has an alternate suggestion on how to encourage people to use it without putting it on the main page or any other suggestions... *looks hopeful*? :::--mnenyver 17:45, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::Edit to add - trying to think of other things to add to the right-hand column besides the ShoutBox. Ideas? --mnenyver 21:58, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::I've tried my hand at making some changes. :::* I've edited the fine print template to make the print less fine, having found out the styling used for that elsewhere and the appropriate coding. :::* I don't think it will be possible to squeeze the right column, so I've modified the page so that both items are not at the top, thereby avoiding problems with the Girl Genius banner. If this doesn't work, it can be changed back. :::* Another change I made was to put "Edit this page" on Lab Notes for consistency, but its omission may have been intentional, and if so, that change should be rolled back. --Quadibloc 16:00, 7 December 2008 (UTC) This section discusses my previous attempt at a new design, which was unsuccessful. Apparently, there is greater approval of this attempt. I have made one last change, to the "The Department of Certainly True History", to which I am hoping the Professors will not object. --Quadibloc 19:10, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Proposed name change I think I'd like to move this page to "Home" or "Index", something other than "Girl Genius Wiki" since that seems redundant both next to the logo and in the address bar. Objections? --m 02:36, 27 May 2009 (UTC) : True, it's redundant, but I also can't see how changing it will actually make a difference/improvement. However, I have no objections either. -- Corgi 06:55, 27 May 2009 (UTC) : The current name was chosen to be consistent with other wikis on wikia.com. I looked, and over 70% of the current "featured hubs" on wikia.com have a name of something''wiki. ''Main_Page is the next most common. : The front article of this wiki used to be The_Department_of_Almost_Certainly_True_History, you might want to talk about another rename with the admin that changed it. Argadi 08:11, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :: Yes, that would be Corgi's original name suggestion, chosen by poll and set up by me. It was renamed later when I was on hiatus (which is fine - I can understand objections). And it looks like Quad's custom css suppressed the title on the page itself, so that's okay. However, it's still clunky and redundant in the address bar (similar to the reasons for the last change). Renaming it "Main Page" would be fine with me. --m 12:15, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Advertising Trouble I remember back when I made my first attempt at changing the main page, it was noted that I couldn't use tables in a part of the page, as they could interfere with the banner ad at the top or with other advertising. I don't know how it happened, but it seems as though one blank line in the main page was making the banner ad at the top display off the left edge of the page (at least on my browser), so I removed the blank line to avoid us getting into trouble. --Quadibloc 01:25, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : It's not advert positions that's causing the tumult - it's popups and other page-obscuring annoyances for non-logged visitors, whose browsing experience is quite thoroughly impaired. I even got whacked with one before last night's whiteout started. I went to skim Recent Changes and was told I should scan my computer instead (and I was logged in!). -- Corgi 18:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks for looking at that, Quad. I'm not sure what's going on with the advertising. It could be an ad was "infected" or... who knows. More info here: Forum:Virus Detected, Shut Down — m (talk) 20:08, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Update? Some of the topics need updating like latest debate. Also the news presented at the end of the main welcome is pretty old. Beyond that Experiment log goes back a whole year and has maybe more entries than it needs. So anyone who thinks that can help, dig in. --Rej Rej's Weekly I've added my weekly summary as a transclusion after the main page. I've been doing these for more than a year and believe I've got the hang of it now. Cheers --Rej ¤¤? 03:12, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Something just happened. I feel a little like oggie. "It just fell apart in my hands." I edited the mainpagewelcome to bring it up to date. To do that I hit edit on the main page but did not save any main page edits. The history confirms this. After saving the welcome template the page started displaying with the wrong colors and the columns are no longer right and left columns. I do not know what the wiki did. And I have no idea how to undo it. It just fell apart in my hands. --Rej ¤¤? 00:19, November 27, 2010 (UTC) : Ah, it was a miss close box bracket. --Rej ¤¤? 00:48, November 27, 2010 (UTC) *http://wikads.wikia.com/wiki/Wik_ads_Wiki can you please come to my wiki and write an ad http://wikads.wikia.com/wiki/User:A.r.s.h. Retrieved from "http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood_Wiki:Affiliates"i lke pie and torture 00:47, January 6, 2012 (UTC)